Pokémon: Project 97
by NicholasDM
Summary: In the Unova region, a recent news story is having all of the regions rethink their position of Pokémon in the lives of people, as well as letting kids train them. But underneath the surface something else is happening, something ominous, and it is up to Chase, along with the people he meets along the way, to get to the bottom of it. Enjoy! (BTW: I drew the cover art -)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

"Breaking news! There is a new story developing about a 13-year-old Jackson Durand who was killed on Tuesday," the news reporter yelled right into the camera seemingly at the top of his lungs, "Police have found evidence to support that Jackson was killed by none other than a Gyarados he was attempting to catch. The evidence suggests that Jackson's capture failed, and only angered the Pokémon. Jackson's body was found covered in 4th Degree Burns. His right leg also appeared to be barbarically amputated, and indentations on the horrible wound indicate that it was bitten off. Today, government officials in Castelia City, as well as in all other regions, are discussing what to do, if anything, about this story. We shall release more information regarding this story as it develops. I'm Tara Jayne, Unova4 News."

With that, I knew something was happening that would change everything about our world. Everyone in the Pokémon Center was dead silent. I took this as my cue to leave, so I hurried to the front desk and snatched my Pokémon from Nurse Joy right as she was about to give them to me.

"Hey! Don't just run off!", she yelled at me.

"Sorry! I just remembered...uh...I have some where to go!", I yelled back.

"Okay then, please be careful and come back soon."

"I will if I need anything!"

I ran out of the Pokémon Center with my Pokéballs rattling all over the place in my messenger bag. My brunette hair flew back, turning it into somewhat of a bird's nest, as I started heading towards the Nimbasa City Gym, speeding past the Battle Subway Building with the huge Ferris Wheel in sight. My name is Chase, and since I was seven-years-old, I knew that I would be a Pokémon Trainer. I left on my journey just a few months ago from Striaton City, and I've already gotten three Gym Badges! Although I'm trying to get all of the Gym Badges, I never really wanted to be the Elite Four Champion or anything big like that; I just wanted wanted to train and be alongside Pokémon as friends.

The Nimbasa City Gym was, from what I've heard, is an Electric-type Gym, but when I got there, a notice was posted on the door in big red letters saying:

"This gym and all other gyms have been (hopefully) temporarily closed due to recent events, as well as by the request of the Pokémon League and the Unova Government. We are sorry for the inconvienience."

"Oh well...," I let out with a sigh

I knew this had something about that incident with the kid being basically incinerated, but I stood there for a little while pondering why they would go as far as closing down all of the gyms, most likely not just in this region. I mean it was just one psycho Gyarados, wasn't it? No sane Pokémon would actually harm a person, let alone kill them...right? I thought about this as I slowly walked back towards the Pokémon Center. I stayed there the rest of the day and finally fell asleep on one of the couches.

The next day, I was rudely awakened by two guys in black uniforms. They shook me around some which woke me up some more, clearing my blurry vision, and now being able to see a logo on their uniforms with a blue "P."

"By order of the Unova government, you are under arrest," the one on the left of me said in a husky voice.

"What?!...but...why?!"

"We have been ordered to detain all of the Pokémon Trainers we can find to relieve them of their Pokémon."

"But you two don't look like government officials."

"And you'd be right. We are Team Plasma, and under an official agreement between the government, we have been asked to carry this out for them."

The two grunts forcefully pulled me up off of the couch, and they started pushing me towards many black vans outside that look as though they were meant to hold prisoners. The problem was, I had done nothing wrong! What the heck is happening all of a sudden!? I knew this wasn't right, so right when we made it out of the doors, I bolted towards Route 5.

"Hey!" screamed about twelve Team Plasma grunts

They started to give chase. I ran as fast as a Ninjask's wings toward the grassy route. I made the quick decision to hide in the first tree I saw. I climbed up into the leafy branches of the tree, peeking through the foliage, I saw the grunts run by until all I could see was a blob of gray.

I sighed with relief...

"HHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!", I screamed

My shock from the noise knocked me off-balance, causing me to fall out of the tree.

_THUD!_

"Ow! What was that noise."

I then saw a little green body with a big yellow head. It was a Sewaddle; probably one of the cutest Pokémon in the entire region, and it scared me half to death. But Back to the matters at hand. I still can't believe what just happened. The government is now actually taking trainers in to custody? That's just nuts! There even going as far to hire a criminal organization to do their dirty work! Something is wrong and I'm taking it upon myself to find out exactly what that something is.


	2. Chapter 2: Intentions Revealed

I shook off the fall as well as any dirt that had latched on me. I surveyed the area one more time to see if there was any sign of Team Plasma...or some actual government agents. The coast was clear, so I started to head towards The Driftveil Drawbridge. I walked over the bridge, keeping my head down, you know, just in case of disguised agents. I'm probably just paranoid, but I made it across the bridge safely. Just in the first few steps into Driftveil City, I saw two grayish figures again walking towards what looked to be one of the ports.

"Not these guys again...," I whined.

They walked behind a building, so I started to make my move towards where they were going, trying to stay as hidden as possible just to see what they were doing at the ports by what looked to be a lot of storage buildings. I sneaked closer, and I hid between two of the huge, and freezing cold, storage buildings which had a fence running behind them. I peeked through a small hole in the fence, and I saw them putting crates of all different sizes onto a gigantic freight ship. I observed more intently, now being able to hear quiet cries...which sounded like Pokémon!

Out of fear of getting caught, I started to sneak back towards town, but then I heard two people coming by the fence. I stayed still, listening to their footsteps to make sure they past the fence before I started rustling around in the grass. As they got closer, I could hear their conversation:

"I hate lugging around all of these crates," said one of them.

"I do to, but it's for the cause," the other one said in a deeper tone of voice.

"Yeah, but why can't we just kill them all right here? Why do we have to send them off on a ship?"

"You idiot! We can't just execute them in public with all of these people around! We have to do it in private."

I swear, that is the most messed up thing I have ever heard. Killing Pokémon? They are our friends! I had to do something...but what?

I looked around for anything in the narrow alley; anything that could stop this inhumanity. All of a sudden, One of the greatest miracles ever happened. One of the crates started to rock back and forth. This also caught the attention of some of the grunts. _Crash! Snap! _The Pokémon burst out of the crate, revealing it to be probably the biggest Krookodile I have ever seen. It roared in anger, jumping off the ship, and it started running towards town, smashing everything in its way. Every single grunt began to chase after the enraged creature, leaving the ship unattended. This was my chance. I quietly climbed over the fence, just in case there were any grunts still hanging around. I looked all different ways to check, and when I confirmed the area was clear of Team Plasma, I ran towards the freight ship. There were a lot of crates, and I was going to open them. All of them, But I couldn't do this by myself:

"Come on out, Servine and help me open these crates!"

I chose Snivy as my starter, and since then, he evolved into Servine.

"Use Vine Whip to help open the crates!"

I watched as two green vines lunged at the crates, prying off the lids in a snap. I looked around the deck for anything I could use to open the crates. I finally laid my eyes on a crowbar that was sitting on a barrel. I snatched it as fast as I got to work. As we opened more crates, Pokémon started to flood out, and they even started to help open the rest of the crates. That's when I started to hear the faint sound of footsteps.

"Everyone, open them faster, they're coming back!"

All of them started to pick up the pace. The footsteps became louder. Right when they made their first steps into the storage area, the last crate was opened.

"Hurry back, Servine!"

My Pokémon immediately went back into its Pokéball.

"Escape! Don't let them catch you!"

That was my cue to run and hide so that they couldn't catch me. I darted towards the fence to hide, and from the safety of my temporary hideout, I watched as a stampede formed, making it impossible to catch any of them, and as some of them just flew away. I listened happily to the angered screams of Team Plasma:

"Who did this?!"

"If you don't confess, you'll be in a lot of trouble later!"

"Was it you?!"

"No one is leaving until we have someone to punish!"

"How could we let this happen!"

"What do we do?!"

"I'll kill who ever it was that caused this!"

** HUSH!**

They all went completely silent as a huge figure wearing a trench coat with a brown fedora tilted in such a way that made a shadow cover his face. He slowly walked towards the ship in a very investigative manner. He searched the deck, apparently looking for clues on who caused the incident. He turned to look at something. I couldn't see what it was over the railing, but he steadily bent down, and picked something up. By the sound of metal I heard as he picked it up, I knew what it was. He lifted up the crowbar and started to study it. Then with a swift motion, he reached into his coat and pulled out a scanner of sorts.

He used the scanner on the crowbar, and only after a few seconds it started beeping. He pulled out a swab and dabbed it on the area the contraption was beeping about. He pushed a button on the scanner which made a tray slide out from it where he then proceeded to dab the sample on it. The scanner started making random noises again, when the screen flashed a picture. I could literally feel the color drain my face; It was a picture of me and it had all of my personal information on it. The jig was up. I had been found out.

"Apparently, we are looking for a twelve-year-old Pokémon Trainer by the name of Chase Levington. By the looks of it, the fingerprints are still fresh, meaning he couldn't have gone far. Start searching! If anyone finds him, arrest him immediately for crimes against the government."

"Yes sir!", the grunts said in unison.

Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think! What do I do? What _can _I do? I started biting my nails in worry. I crawled close to the wall of the storage building to the right of me, and I started to go for it, but I was stopped by the sound of footsteps. I quickly pressed myself against the wall, praying I'm not found, but what was coming seemed almost imminent.


End file.
